200 Years
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: This is a sequel of sorts for Cursed. Hiei/Kagome. This is their most precious moments while Kagome is the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, their conversations safe within the confines of his mind. Getting to know each other, love each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer don't own any characters or animes.

**200 Years**

This is a bunch of drabbles based around the one-shot, Cursed. These are the special moments Hiei and Kagome have together while she's his Dragon of the Darkness Flame!

**Can you say my name again?**

_Hm, guess what, champion of mine? _Kagome's voice entered his mind without any problems, having her as physically part of him allowed this, not that he couldn't keep personal thoughts from her, but it was a bit annoying when she got really chatty.

_**Hn? **_It wasn't much of a reply but he was in the middle of a battle now, damn it! He dodged a few wicked spikes the youkai shot at him. He wondered out the youkai grew the damn things back so fast, not that it mattered, it was only a lower level youkai, though he wasn't sure of it's breed...

_You never told me your name! _She chirped and he could feel her excitement at possibly getting his name from him. He would have rolled his eyes if he had not been in battle, so he simply let out an annoyed snort. After a few minutes she began to pout, he felt the damn dragon pouting on his arm, in his head!_ Please tell me?_

_**Why does it even matter, beast? **_He growled at her, slicing the head off the youkai he had been toying with for the past hour.__

_Because I'm tired of calling you champion. You know, I can't remember my friend's names, I didn't put enough value in their names but rather the time we had together...so I want to at least remember yours. Can you please tell me? _She asked, he could almost imagine her serpent body writhing with impatience, coiling and moving restlessly. She snorted at the mental image._ I do not do that! I slap my tail on whatever isn't giving me answers or I simply talk until I get them somehow. So please tell me?_

_**You can just call me master, dragon. **_Hiei told her as he sheathed his sword.

_Last time I called someone master, sarcastically mind you, he said something sexual to me. So, no thanks. _Kagome said and he could definitely feel her pouting. Yes. The dragon was pouting like some child._ You're a mean, mean youkai. Maybe I'll call you Mr. Mean. Hey that reminded me of this one thing that has yet to be invented yet! Maybe I can tell you, I doubt you'll be killing off the makers of kitchen cleaners..._

_**If I tell you will you shut up? **_He asked and Kagome perked up immediately.

_If that's what it'll take to learn your name. _Kagome answered and he could have grinned. But he didn't.

_**Hiei.**_ He said and he could feel the tattoo begin to wiggle a bit. He looked down at the bindings to see if she were trying to break loose or if she were going to lose control of her powers again, instead he began to hear giggling within his mind. _**What's so funny?**_

_Nothing, it's just that..I guess its because it suits you so well. I think, Hiei, we'll be good friends, you and I. _She said and he shook his head. Not if she kept talking...

_Hey! I like talking, and besides you're just so quiet! Even when you're brooding you're not even ranting things in your head you just...seethe. I dunno, I like conversation, I've had centuries of quiet, you know, and it's not fun. It made me start talking to my tail on occasion. Tried talking to that dog, but he's an ass. _She babbled a bit, he took it for a while, knowing she was quite likely insane, but eventually he cut her off.

_**Didn't you say you'd shut up if I told you my name? **_He asked and she quieted down, seemingly going over the past conversation in her head.

_**Well...Okay you win, Hiei. **_She said and he jumped into a tree, laying back so he could fully enjoy the quiet she'd decided to bless him with for now. Closing his eyes he wasn't too shocked to see her dragon form sitting in the back of his mind laying down and watching her tail swish from side to side.

She was officially bored now, not that it was new to her, having stayed in hell for so long. However, in hell she could trot around and watch the tortured souls or talk to the occasional ferry girl that came to take a soul to be reevaluated for reincarnated. She wondered how Bankotsu was fairing, last she checked he was in the third level of hell and was only being physically harmed.

She couldn't wait to see him when he was born once more, he'll have a clean slate to work with and, with his boyish good looks, he'd probably be a model or something. Sighing she looked up at Hiei's soul self who was looking at her with a slightly annoyed look as she tried to catch her tail with her claws.

_It's not nice to stare ya know._ She said, standing and stretching a bit. He was amused at how feline she acted, arching her back the way she was.

_I'm not acting like a cat, I'm stretching every muscle in my body, if it makes me look feline than so be it. It feels good, I ain't going to stop._ Kagome said, raising her head to look at him, cocking her head in a distinctly dog like way. She sighed as she stopped the tilting of her head, going over to him and coiling about him as she had before she was in this spiritual form. She felt him lean back against her neck, a hand laying on her muzzle. It was oddly comfortable, being so close, for both of them.

_**Hn. **_He grunted in response to her comfortable thoughts, he didn't deny it, in fact he was agreeing with her. He watched as the rest of her coiled about them, making a nest of sorts. Her fore legs actually acted as a foot stool for him at the moment, and the tip of her tail curled under his knees. Yes, this was very comfortable. He watched as her transparent eye lids slowly covered her eyes, though she was not sleeping, he'd feel if she was.

_Hiei? Can you say my name again? _She asked, her voice seemed so small, shy, almost pleading in a way. She seemed almost scared, asking this of him.

_**Why are you so obsessed with your own name, Kagome? **_He asked, and she brought her head closer to his body, almost as if to lean on him. If they weren't in the spiritual confines of his mind he's be able to feel the constant heat that would pour from her serpentine body.

For a moment, he almost doubted she'd answer. Her feelings were sad ones, her uneasiness was easy to feel, but she was a wise being, he'd know eventually, she knew. She would become accustom to his presence, and she'd tell him everything. Might as well start with the first step, talking of him.

_Because it's who I am. That boy, the one I loved, he never realized who I was. He always saw her when he looked at me, when he kissed me. I knew, every time he pulled away from a kiss, her name was at the tip of his tongue. I was her reincarnate, I looked remarkably like her...would you like to hear the story one day? Of how I got into the past, how I got like this? _She asked and Hiei gave a soft snort.

_**Onna your past does not matter at this point in time. Maybe, one day, I'll be interested, but at the moment I am not. You are stuck with me for two hundred years, I'd say I'll listen one day. It's impossible to know someone so long and not get curious. For the moment I just want to relax. **_He answered and she gave him her dragon grin, nuzzling closer to him. He was sparing her from her slight pain on the subject, they both knew, but she wouldn't push it by pointing it out. She rather liked her champion, after all.

_One more time before sleep? _She asked a few minutes later, watching as he physically and mentally yawned.

_**Kagome, go to sleep.**_ He said it drowsily, his voice softer, much kinder than before. He didn't seem to care at the moment, but it made her feel good hearing her name like that.

_Yes, Hiei._And with that they both fell into a blissful state of unawareness, allowing the Jagan to protect them while they rested together, in the dark confines of his mind. They dreamed separate dreams, one of a lost sister and one of a lost love.


	2. Chapter 2

200 Years

Sea blue hair fluttered in the wind, twisting and turning as if it were part of the wind itself. Light red eyes, almost pink at times, focused on small animals playing in the snow. The animals, bestial youkai, listened as the girl spoke to them in a soft whisper of a voice, hardly used since she was alone. Always alone. The others of the island accepted her, to some degree, and responded when she talked to them, but never approached her. She was the forbidden one's sister after all.

_Hiei? _Kagome's voice broke the soft whispers and giggles he was listening to, his eyes focused on the lone girl who seemed to not have a care in the world. She was so innocent looking with her animal friends, playing in a frozen forest of ice. Snow came down constantly in this place, a side effect of all the Koorime auras in one place.

_**What, onna? **_He responded, softly. He wasn't annoyed by the fact she was there, he couldn't help that, she was a part of him, in a way, for now. He knew what was coming, they had been on the island for weeks now, watching this girl. The first time he had only come for a few days, to slaughter the Koorime who had cast him out like trash, only to find the ones who had done it were dead. And, through listening to children gossip and snide remarks behind closed doors, he found he had a sister. She had grown up so beautiful, so innocent.

_Why do you watch her? Is she someone important? _The dragon asked, calmly seeking answers of this woman before them. They watched, together, through his eyes as the girl climbed onto a doe's back, whispering words of affection into the animal's ear. The doe's mate seemed to look away in embarrassment at the girl's soft spoken words.

_**Hn. **_It was a normal response from him, quiet and not really an answer for her at all. She had begun, long ago, to learn what the different tones of the word meant. This was a hesitant yes, he didn't want to share who exactly the girl was, but Kagome would continue to pry, he knew that, she was curious by nature and cared for his feelings. To understand his feelings more, she asked questions, and of course, he would always struggle with answering them.

The girl looked up suddenly, but he was quick to move out of sight, hiding behind the white-blue bark of the tree. He knew she could sense someone was watching, but then again someone was always watching her, wary of her. They feared one day she, too, would show some spark of fire within her blood.

_You hide when she looks, though, are you stalking her? No. It doesn't seem like you, not really. You don't want her to know you're there, why? _There came that curiosity he knew so well. He carefully peeked around the tree to see she was once more playing with the animals, sliding off the doe's back to chase the rabbits and squirrels.

_**It is...unimportant. **_It truly was, since she would never know. He knew he could never tell her, not only because of his promise to Shigure, but because of who he had come to be. He was Hiei, a merciless killer, one who enjoyed the blood of battle and relished in the pain of others. He toyed with his victims, watching as their fear reached it's peak before they broke down. He was not brother material.

_Its been twenty years and you still keep your secrets from me. You know I wouldn't tell anyone, you know, should you wish it, I could stay on your arm until the day you die. I cannot talk to anyone unless you allow them into your mind..._Her voice was sad, almost lonely. It made him feel guilty for not telling her everything in the first place, not that he'd admit that. He had come to find he had fond feelings for his dragon, a deep friendship that would last them forever, he knew. She would not betray him, not willingly, and he would not betray her.

...He was getting too poetic within the confines of his own mind. She was rubbing off on him.

_**...She is my sister. She does not know I exist and I do not want her to. **_Hiei stated simply, wincing as the icy bark of the tree bit into his hand as he moved to a different branch. Looking down at his hand he watched as blood seeped from the wound and began to lick it, watching as his sister played without a worry or care.

_Why? It'd be nice for her to know, wouldn't it? To get to spend time with her as family? _Kagome saw the gleam of loneliness in the girl's eyes, the spark of hope when she would talk to someone-anyone. She wanted to be wanted, in anyway, by anyone. She wanted the love and comfort of a family. Kagome knew the feeling all too well by now, it hurt.

_**I paid for the Jagan Eye by promising not to tell her. Should she figure it out anyway, it would only hurt her in the end. **_Hiei truly believed this, knowing he had so many enemies, knowing he was the forbidden child, knowing he was a murdering bastard. He had come here to kill his family, his own mother, and any who were involved, yet now here he was being a silent protector.

_You don't think you're good enough, you think you're too tainted to be her brother. _Kagome observed, her dragon body squeezing his arm briefly in what she considered to be a hug. She always tried so hard to comfort him, and he was thankful for it sometimes. It was awkward, at first, to realize what that squeezing had been. He had punished her the first time, ripping into the tattoo and his arm causing his blood to spill with hers, listening as she cried out in pain.

He regretted his actions that day. She had cried pitifully until she healed, the tattoo still had an empty area that looked like claw marks on it. She'd probably have the scar forever, even when she returned to her human form.

Yes. He was not brother material, how could he be, when he wasn't even a good master to his dragon?

_**To some degree. **_He answered and left the area, deciding he had spent enough time around the Koorime and not enough time taking care of his health. He needed to feed. He would have to hunt down a few lower level youkai for meat, he decided. She needed food as well, he hadn't let her loose in a while now, she'd probably like to run around in an open field for a while after they fed.

She deserved a bit of happiness.

_...wish I had someone who cared for me as much as you do her. _He heard her whisper, and knew she was definitely lonely, even now. He cared for her, yes, but he would not admit it to her, rarely calling her anything but onna or dragon anymore. When was the last time he had called her by her name? A year ago?

_**We will feed tonight, Kagome, and I will release you in a field for a bit. **_He said and he felt Kagome begin to squirm with excitement. He smiled a soft smile as she began chattering away about how she would play with her son, a fox kit whom no longer had a name to her, in open fields. She had told him these stories many times, and it had gotten to the point that he'd actively look for anyone whom may have known her in the past. Sesshoumaru didn't care too much, merely seeking him out when he needed to know this or that about what would be going on in ningenkai at certain dates.

Oh how he loathed that dog. He treated her like a servant, and yet she would kindly give the answers without giving away the outcome. He had known where she was, how lonely it had to be, yet he cared not about her mental state.

...She still talked to her tail at times.

Not that he could blame her, seeing as the only company in hell she had tended to be people she put there or evil spirits. There was the ferry girls, but they never stayed too long. They feared her, it had been told that she would eat those who stayed too long. He sighed, causing her to stop her story of the kit's first game of tag.

_Sorry, I guess I was rambling again, Hiei. Thank you, for giving me a chance to play. _She said as he tore into a lower ranking youkai. Slowly he pulled out the organs of the beast and ate those with care, knowing she would scold him on his table manners should he get too bloody.

_**Just do not try to leave the barrier I will set up, I do not want you crying over the stupid creatures again. **_He huffed out to her, swallowing the liver whole. Kagome remembered that incident, it was the first time he had let her out for her own amusement. That was roughly five or so years ago.

_Couldn't help it. They were innocent and I...god one of them looked so much like my little kit...I felt like I had killed him... _She said, causing him to pause in his eating.

_**You never told me that, Kagome. **_He muttered, feeling bad for bringing it up now. He closed his eyes to see her lost in memories. He saw her as ningen, playing with her kit, then the bloodied carcasses of the kitsune family she had killed on accident. She was right, one of the kits did look like hers, though it wasn't him. **_If you can remember his scent, maybe we can find him..._**

Another memory came to mind, and he watched as her ningen self took the fox from a hanyou.

"He doesn't stink!" He heard her, surprising him a bit.

"He does so! Smells like damn wood chips and those stinkin' lily flowers ya like!" The hanyou said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do I smell like, then?" She asked softly, the hanyou huffed.

"You smell like a stupid bitch, now come on!" The hanyou growled, walking away muttering under his breath. "Kikyo woulda never pulled this shit over a stupid fox..."

"SIT!" He watched in amusement as the hanyou fell to the ground in pain.

_Yes...That's right...Wood chips and white lilies..._ Her voice seemed far off as she turned to look at him. Her eyes had become soft and her body wound up tight around herself. She didn't like that memory. She never liked memories of the hanyou. He found, at this moment, when her tears began to fall heavily from her eyes, he would do anything to take away her pain. _...He was right..Kikyo would have never gotten angry at him over such things..._

_**Who was Kikyo? **_He found himself asking and Kagome simply came over to him, letting her muzzle fall into his hands, allowing him to comfort her with a simple touch. She never answered his question, and they sat there, him holding her in his hands, and she shedding tears she thought were long since dried up.


	3. Chapter 3

200 Years-

30 Years.

Clawed black feet scorched the grass as a long black body of flame landed playfully, and yet aggressively. Hellish flames leaped from back skin, burning anything it touched, but that didn't seem to matter to her. Here she was free. Another leap into the air resulted in her flying, circling and diving around in the sky within a barrier created by her master.

Thirty years. They had been together thirty long years now. She gave an almost wolfish grin and dove down at him, latching onto his arm and coiling around it as she was so use to. It felt comfortable now. Just before he grabbed his wards she removed herself, lifting her head and scenting the air. Time seemed to freeze as she pulled herself completely away.

_**Kagome. Playtime is up, lets go. **_Hiei called out to her mentally, and she winced, looking at him.

_I thought...I thought I smelled him...if only for a moment. Wood chips and white lilies..._She said, giving him a sad look of mourning. She missed him. She missed him with every fiber of her being. She clung to the hope that they would someday find him. Sometimes catching imaginary scents, or, more often than not, seeing him in her dreams.

Hiei walked over to her, holding out his arm for her to latch onto while he, himself, scented the air around them. He shook his head as he wound the wards about his arm.

_**We'll find him, onna. **_He said, more to calm her almost overwhelming waves of sadness. It worked, because she realized just how much she was broadcasting to him and reigned in the feelings. He pulled on his cape and scented the air once more, just in case. Nothing.

Yawning, and rubbing his bloody and bruised arm, he found himself in a tree for a nap. A leg dangling from the branch, he opened his jagan eye and rest.

It wasn't often that he dreamed. He had many, many nightmares, but rarely dreams. This was one of those rare moments. He stood beside a large glistening lake, waist deep in unkempt grass. In the distance he could see a weeping willow tree, though its coloring was odd. It's bark was an unnatural pristine white, and it's leaves various shades of blues.

He frowned as he found his feet moving of their own will, taking him towards the willow and stopping just beneath it. Suddenly the tree seemed to glow, and, before he could react, it burst into black flames. From the flames sprouted...the Goshinbaku? He cocked his head and looked up into it's branches. There, sitting on a sturdy branch, was Kagome the school girl. She had a small smile on her face that didn't quite make it to her eyes.

He did, however, catch a small spark in them as the blue orbs turned to him.

_Do you know what this tree is, Hiei? Not by legend, but what it is to me. _She asked, her lips unmoving, though her fingers trailed the bark. He frowned.

_**This is the Goshinbaku, the tree of time, there are many legends that stem from it. What is it to you?**_ He asked her, leaping up into the tree to sit beside her. He watched as she blushed and smoothed out her very, very short skirt.

_This is where it all began. I found him here, the dog boy. He was a hanyou, and before you were born hanyous would have been that time's forbidden children. Back then no one had thought to breed between species, there was youkai and there was ningen. He was...pinned to the tree. I don't remember quite what happened other than I freed him. _She said and pointed to a scar in the tree. _That...that's where he was. Stuck to the tree with an arrow, right through his heart. I'll never forget how he looked so peaceful, so innocent, so beautiful in many ways._

He scowled, annoyed at how she spoke of the hanyou boy, but listened.

_I fell in love with him. As years would go by, I found myself competing against a dead woman. _

She pointed towards the lake and Hiei saw a miko, very similar looking to Kagome, bathing herself. She wore thin robes, and simply tossed water over her shoulders. Not far was a silver haired hanyou, watching her. His ears completely focused on her.

_She was my past life, and she was his very first love. _He noticed faces were blurred, but one thing about the miko remained clear. She looked unnatural, walking stiffly, and there was an unmatched hate in her eyes. Turning to face them, the miko looked at Kagome and smirked. Hiei got chills up his spine.

_And in order for her to become a living being again, she needed my soul. She needed me to die. Or, that's what I thought, at least. _Kagome explained further, and watched as a false Kagome appeared beside the real one, dropping down to face the corpse woman. He watched as she drew the soul from 'Kagome', and threw it downwards, tainting it with her black miko powers. Cursing the soul into the depths of hell. He watched, then, as her own soul dove into Kagome's body, stealing it.

_From hell, I watched, as the boy mourned me, cried for me, but still loved her. _She pointed to the hanyou, and they watched as he raced towards the spot her soul had gone through the soil to hell. His face covered in tears, he turned to the body snatcher and buried his face into her chest, sobbing in pain.

Words were whispered and the boy shook his head. The only thing that came out clearly caused Hiei to growl.

"She was part of you, how could I not love her?!" The silver hanyou cried out and Hiei noticed Kagome's face harden at the words.

_To him I was her, because I was her reincarnation, and so instead of a happily ever after for them as I planned, she killed him. She thought she lost to me, though in reality no one won. There is no victor in games such as this. _Kagome said, banishing the images. She rolled off the tree and landed on the ground as a dragon, her long neck turning so she could look up at him. _You wonder why I show you this, you wonder why I've broken through to your dreams._

_**Hn. **_

_Because, Hiei, my champion, my companion, my master, you are the one I'll leave everything to. My past life, my memories, my kit, should we find him. Everything. It's about time you owned something that wasn't stolen or borrowed. Even in my home, you will be welcomed with open arms, and so you'll have people to turn to. Anyone I claim as family shall be yours as well, because you deserve no less._ And with that, she was gone. Disappearing in a flash of flame and smoke.

He would have many similar dreams for years to come. He would learn of her past, and her friends, her family, and her feelings. Eventually, he would figure out her feelings for him, though they were very well hidden, they were there. And, slowly, as he became closer to her, she became happier.


	4. Chapter 4

200 Years-

40 Years.

A gust of wind picked up, rustling the leaves and picking up dirt as it blew by. Hiei watched as a red kitsune walked onto the trail, the very trail Kagome had first met the boy on. His ears had changed from the pointed ears of a kit to the fox ears of an adult. His tail had almost completely turned red, leaving only a cream tip. His emerald green eyes glittered with questions that possibly only a kitsune could think of, but only one fell from his mouth.

"You spoke her name. How do you know my mother?" The kitsune had asked and Hiei shook his head.

"Don't you mean prove that I do know her?" Hiei questioned and crossed his arms, looking up at the six foot male. Gods he hated kitsunes. "You weren't there when the dead took her soul and banished it to hell, stealing her body to be with that hanyou."

"Sh-She what?" The red head asked and Hiei frowned.

"Stop interrupting, _kit. _As you well know, the hanyou and the dead miko died that day, though their souls had not made it back to hell. The dead miko's would return to Kagome's and the hanyou's would go to heaven for his good deeds. In fact, Kagome was alive, in a sense, down in hell." He raised a hand before the fox could say anything. "She was chained there by a curse. I'm sure you heard of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. That was, is, Kagome."

"Th-then all I have to do is get Sesshoumaru-sama.."

"No. I tamed her, she is bound to me now." Hiei said before turning and walking away. "Follow."

The kitsune hurried after him to a clearing, it had become known as the Blackened Forest because it was always where Hiei took Kagome to be set free. He stopped just at the edge of the clearing and created a barrier, making sure the red head was on the outside for his safety.

Dropping his cloak, Hiei raised his arm and unbound Kagome. She slowly rose, at first, shaking a bit with nervousness as she completely pulled away and landed on the scorched earth. The flames around her flared wildly as she stood proudly before her son, looking down at him with more emotion in her eyes than Hiei had ever seen.

_My kit. My baby boy. _Her telepathic words echoed in both male's heads and the kitsune burst into tears, his hands and face pressed up against the shield.

"Kagome-mama!" He choked out and Hiei nodded.

"Her memory has faded over time, she remembers who you are, but things like names, dates, even sometimes faces are gone for her. The memories of you outshine all the others. Sometimes she even remembers the smell of a flower you gave her." Hiei explained, and watched as Kagome winced. He sighed and walked up to her, lifting a hand just as she lowered her muzzle.

"I-It's me, it's Shippo." Shippo said, and dropped his illusion, showing off his six tails. "I got strong, mama, just like you said I would..."

_Shippo. Yes. I use to cry out your name when you were in danger. You've grown...so much. _Kagome whispered out, pulling her muzzle from Hiei's hand and laying near the shield, laying her head directly in front of Shippo. _I knew you'd be handsome when you got older._

Hiei watched as mother and child reunited and decided he wasn't needed. He lay back against her hind legs, using her tail to prop his legs up on and relaxed. Inwardly he was a bit jealous that he never got this kind of chance with his own mother, though he knew he would have probably killed her in the end. He just wished he could have had maybe a chance to know her, know his sister.

He was surprised when Kagome stopped mid-sentence to turn to him, picking him up with her large teeth, and settling him more comfortably between her front legs. Her body coiled around him, creating a small nest for him to rest in. After she had seen to his comfort she turned back to her kit.

_Hiei is family now, Shippo. He's strong and very wise for his age, fast and amazingly talented with a sword. If I can not become human again, you'll find me with him. _

Hiei snorted. "Onna, shut up."

A husky chuckle came from the dragon's throat as she turned her eyes back on her master. _Can't take praise, Hiei? _She allowed her eyes to fall back on her kit. _He makes me happy, he even found you for me._

"Well it's about time you got some good out of all of this!" Shippo said, placing his hands on his hips in a distinctly Kagome-like manner. This is what Hiei saw when he turned to look at him. Laughing loudly, Hiei's body shook against Kagome's causing both mother and child to look at him.

_What? _"What?" Shippo and Kagome asked at the same time, with the same confused look written in their eyes.

"He's your son alright!" Hiei snickered. "I don't suppose you gave him you're temper as well?"

_I do NOT have a temper, Hiei!_

Shippo laughed and grinned. "Actually, after mama left I spent time with Sango and Miroku. Miroku's easy going personality rubbed off on me, but Sango's battle savvy came from that as well. Even Sesshoumaru took me under his wing for a bit, so I'm not as emotional as I use to be."

Hiei snickered. "You avoided addressing her hot headed-ness well."

Shippo gave a snort. "Even if I did agree with you, you'd be the only one getting in trouble. Mama loves me more than anyone!"

Hiei shot the boy a glare and Kagome let out a sigh, along with a stream of black flames. _Shippo, I spoiled you rotten. So did Sango, no doubt._

Shippo grinned. "Yup. She even found a way to make something like pocky, it wasn't as good, but it reminded me of you. Though, I can't say Sesshoumaru spoiled me at all. In fact, he pretty much made sure I fended for myself in all ways while I trained under him."

_Well, at least you came out alright. _

"Mama, I got a question." Shippo said, hesitating slightly as some of her flames licked at the shield as if to try to get to him. "Why...why did Kikyo steal your body? I mean, didn't she want the rest of her soul?"

Kagome tensed up, her tail curling around Hiei's smaller form. Hiei's hand stroked the appendage, offering some support in a way. Her head rose up high into the air, as she stared into the sky. _Kikyo wanted me to see that I had lost. She made it so I was able to watch her every move from the depths of hell. She stole my body, and because it was made of flesh and blood it did not need the souls to sustain it's form. Her partial soul was just enough to keep it alive and functional. However, things between her and her love went very wrong. She purified him, and in doing so used up some of that precious energy her soul was trying to use to keep the body alive. In the end they both died._

Kagome looked down at Hiei then, letting her tongue flick out and taste the air, a nervous habit that came with being a dragon. _Kikyo's soul returned to me, his soul went up above. _

And, with out another word, Kagome returned to Hiei's arm, wrapping herself around it quickly and quietly.

_I'm sorry, I just..._

_**He knows, Kagome. I'll find out how to keep in touch with him, you just rest for now.**_

_Thank you, Hiei._

_-----------------_

A/N and so we've seen Shippo! YAY! Plus an explanation for Kikyo's actions, and what happened after Kagome died. I just wrote this entire thing today, its a bit sloppy looking, to me, and not as deep as the others, but it's alright.


	5. Chapter 5

200 Years-

_50 years_

She was dreaming again. It seemed to happen every now and then, when she had not been let loose in a while. It wasn't that she wasn't let out to 'play', but Hiei was getting stronger and no longer needed her so often in battle. Looking down, she found herself in a black gown. She wasn't surprised, her subconscious had placed her in clothing fit for her tragic life.

The dress hung from a black collar made of various sized onyx stones. The straps holding the dress to the collar were thick, with one side having a sleeve that was attached by some silvery threads. The neckline was low enough to show some cleavage, and stretched tight over her breasts. She allowed her fingers to trace the creases in the fabric that led from her left thigh to her right hip, where a silver and black bundle of ribbons sat decoratively. From there the dress flared out, ending at the same angle the creases were in, but by her right knee and left ankle. She shook her head when she realized the dress looked as if it had been through hard times, the edges of the skirt badly torn and wrinkled.

Beautiful, but broken. Was this really how she saw herself? The tragic princess that never got her happy ending? She chuckled at herself and smiled, closing her eyes. No. At least, not anymore. The dress represented her past, how beautifully heart breaking it was to her. She narrowed her eyes and turned her head as she sensed a presence. Only Hiei came to her in dreams, who the hell was this?

There, at the very edges of the field of flowers was a silver fox. His ears were focused on her, and his golden eyes gleamed with curiosity. The reds, blues, and yellows of the flowers around him seemed to bring a shine to his silver fur like nothing else.

Pulling back her shoulders and glaring at the fox she frowned. The flowers suddenly turned black, and the petals were lost in a gust of wind. The flower petals surrounded them both, and within seconds the fox was a kitsune, standing with a look of awe.

"Who are you, and why have you come?" Kagome asked, bringing up a hand. With a side sweep of her arm the field was gone, a black flame destroying the illusion of her dream. _Hiei, we have company._

The kitsune bowed mockingly. "Why, oh mighty dragon princess, I am here to steal you."

The darkness of Hiei's mind suddenly became their setting, and Hiei stood beside her with a raised brow. _**Interesting choice of clothing, Kagome. **_His eyes swept over her, causing her to blush lightly before both their eyes turned back to the intruder.

"You will steal nothing from me, fox. She is bound to me." Hiei said and Kagome giggled a bit.

"I'm sorry, it just occurred to me he's attempting the impossible." Kagome said before grinning at Hiei. "I can't wait to tell Shippo a kitsune tried to kidnap me, though."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Only you and that kit would find this situation amusing, onna."

The kitsune cleared his throat and frowned at the two. "The impossible, you say? I heard if you defeat the dragon, it is yours to control." His fangs glinted in the light as he grinned at them. "So I have come to defeat you and take your power, little girl."

Kagome's human form suddenly sprouted a dragon tail, lashing out in irritation. "Little girl?!" She snapped before taking a step forward. Her dragon self came out then, her bright red eyes glaring down at the kitsune.

_I haven't been a little girl for centuries. Even if you did defeat me you could not take me from Hiei, my very soul is bound to him. You, fox, are not strong enough to defeat me anyway. _Her voice murmured in from all around him, causing his ears to flicker every which way. It wasn't until she let out a growl that his ears focused on her again.

Hiei rolled his eyes and grabbed her tail, tugging it. She turned to him and gave the best pout she could in her dragon form, which wasn't very good. He chuckled and tugged again and she backed down, shifting back into her human form. "I just wanted to play a bit..."

"Yes, but I doubt your kit would like you to kill his latest mentor." Hiei commented and Kagome blinked. Turning her red speckled blue eyes to Youko in surprise.

"You're Shippo's Youko-sama?!" She squealed and grabbed onto Hiei's arm in a fierce hug. "Did you bring him here for me to meet?"

"Foolish onna, he really did come here in hopes of stealing you." Hiei said and Youko gave a growl and a soft pout.

"If I had sensed the binding spell I wouldn't even be here. How the hell did you get your hands on a binding spell strong enough to keep her and not be detected?" Youko asked as he came closer, his tail curling lightly in his annoyance.

Kagome smiled at him brightly, cuddling closer to Hiei's shoulder. Hiei lifted his other hand and flicked her forehead, causing her to let go and rub the sore spot. "Ow. Bah, you're no fun today. Anyway, to answer your question, you thief, I told him who to go to to get it. If I understand correctly, you're acquainted with the owner of the spell, though not nearly on a friendly level."

Hiei scowled. "Baka, he's going to get pissed if you tell Youko."

Kagome stuck out her tongue. "He's got it coming to him! He's older than dirt and he has the gall to remind me just how old _I _am!" Sparks of old, unused miko powers flickered at her finger tips for a few seconds before disappearing. She turned back to Youko with a very kitsune like grin. "Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Territories, has the spell. However, you'll never get it from him."

"And why not?" Youko asked with a raised brow. Kagome wrapped her arms around Hiei's middle this time, causing the hybrid to let out a growl.

"Because you'd have to take in some of Sesshoumaru's youki to use it! And you can't steal that!" Kagome said before getting another flick to the forehead. "Ow."

Youko chuckled. "Is she always this clingy?"

Hiei snorted. "A habit she's grown into over the last few years. Since she cannot touch any other being, she feels the need to be unnecessarily close to me."

Kagome winked at Youko then. "Sorry, fox, even your kitsune seduction won't take me away from Hiei."

Youko blinked and pulled back the youki he had been trying to use on her, unsuccessfully. "Let me guess, that little runt made sure you were immune to it."

Kagome stuck out her tongue. "He used it on me too much when he was a child, and so I grew an immunity towards it!" She plopped down on the ground then as her dragon self, her body and tail wrapping around Hiei. _And he is not, I repeat, NOT a runt you old man!_

Youko sputtered. "Old man?! I'm in my prime!"

Kagome snorted and gave the fox a dark grin. _You are older than I am, and I'm pretty damn old. You're not as old as Sesshoumaru, but you're damn old._

Youko's tail bristled as he flushed red with anger, and he let out a barking laugh before he left Hiei's mind.

_**Did you have to piss the fox off? Now he's going to make our lives a bit more difficult, Kagome.**_

_No he won't. In fact, its quite the opposite. _Kagome said, shifting back to her human self and sitting down in front of him. _He knows a few dragon youkai, through Sesshoumaru most likely, and I don't act like a single one of them. In fact, I'd say I'm quite the puzzle to that fox, and what do foxes love more than anything?_

_**Damn it, now he's going to stick around! **_Hiei snapped at her, though he sat down and placed a hand on her head to run his fingers through her hair lightly. **_And what have I told you about touching me, especially in front of others?_**

_It helped gain his attention, Hiei. I don't think many would dare HUG the blood thirsty forbidden child! _Kagome giggled and he rolled his eyes.

_**Baka onna, I think you just enjoy the contact. **_Hiei murmured to her before leaning back against a surface he conjured up. She gave a snort and leaned forward to poke him in the chest.

_You're too full of yourself. Like you said before, you're the only one I CAN touch. If I could touch another without killing them I'd be lavishing Shippo with attention. _She said with a frown. Hiei bared his teeth at her.

_**Then stop touching me! **_He snapped and she gave a huff.

_Fine! It's not like I wanted to anyway! _

And as they turned to their own private thoughts, they would both mourn the loss of contact for almost a month. For Kagome, it was then she realized her deeper feelings towards her dark companion. For Hiei, it was a mass of confusion that simply made him more and more upset. The longer they stayed apart, the more they would both realize how much they missed the other's touch.

Stubbornly, the only reason they did come into physical contact once more was when Shippo's first kit, Kagome's first grand child, died along with it's mother at birth. Kagome ended up destroying her field in a fit of anger before collapsing in tears, her master gently holding her muzzle in his warm hands.

Even in the confines of his mind, she cried, her spiritual self curled up in Hiei's lap like a child. Youko would find them like this that day, and decide he wouldn't go after that spell to have her. Her mind was fragile, and the loss of a child she hadn't even known had caused a pain so great she wouldn't pull out for another year.

By then, Youko had stopped coming around. A broken puzzle wasn't worth solving.

-----

A/N If you haven't noticed in this chapter, Kagome's gone a little bi-polar. She has extreme highs and lows, this is an effort on her part to become more human again. The loss of her humanity becomes more apparent to her the harder she tries, and all she knows now is that Hiei will be there, even if she doesn't think he'll stick around once she's human again. He's become her strength.


	6. Chapter 6

**_200 Years_**

_60 Years_

_Hiei! Hiei! _Her voice was almost annoying as she called out to him from within, nervousness taking grip so much he could feel her squirming around under the wards. If she kept this up she'd get loose. He had no idea why she was so nervous, but that was the only feeling that was leaking out to him from her.

_**What?! **_He snapped, but she didn't even flinch. She was use to sometimes getting on his bad side, she was, after all, the one preventing him from going off to sate his lust. He had just entered his first heat, and she told him she'd simply kill any female he lay with. Of course it wasn't jealousy, she just wasn't lesbian. Yeah. That's right.

Who the hell was she kidding, she had gotten jealous of the imaginary females he was probably thinking of as he touched himself to keep from going off and finding a good demoness to fuck for a few days.

_Well, I j-just thought of something! _She paused for a moment and he felt her entire body heat up on his arm ever so slightly. Embarrassment. _W-Well, you ca-can touch me in your mind, and it's not _really _my body so...maybe it'll help?_

Hiei blinked and looked at the arm she was warded to in shock. **_Are you...sure you want to try something like this? Were you not a virgin when-_**

_Yes, I'm still a virgin thank you very much. _She growled out in a slight pout. He closed his eyes and saw her standing there, her clothing matching her feelings. She wore a black fur coat, hiding her curves but still opened enough to see the red and black corset dress beneath. She had on red pumps as well as a golden necklace that hung low into her cleavage.

She wanted it, and yet she was so self conscious she felt she had to hide behind that coat of hers. Her hair was down as well, the black-blue curls hiding her neck from him. With a frown he reached forward and grasped one of her hands, watching as she blushed prettily.

_**Are you positive, onn- **_He cut himself off, shaking his head. **_Kagome? _**

Her blue eyes, speckled with red, locked onto his and he knew. She would do anything for him, even give herself up for the sake of his heat...

He took her that week several times in the privacy of his mind, both of them feeling as if the act had actually been done. He didn't tell her his heat only lasted three days, and she didn't mention that she knew. They took the pleasure with a need neither truthfully knew was there, and Kagome felt as if, for the first time, she was whole again.

After that week Hiei tried to refrain from touching her again, even if that deeply seeded want was there. He was happy for his mental barriers, keeping her out of his personal fantasies. Three months later, she entered a dream. She had made sure she was dressed in such a way that made it seem like a dream Kagome, even talked like she was not the real thing, but he knew it was her. Her blush gave her away, and he doubted she realized it was there.

Since that day, he was fine with caving in to take her. He didn't allow it to happen too often, just enough to sate this strange lust that seemed to take him over, but it still happened at least three times a month. At most, it was five times a week.

He soon found using her for his battles started having...side effects. He was becoming known for enjoying the kill a little too much, when a witness or two did survive.

At least now he was getting stronger opponents.

Shippo had heard the rumors, along with Youko, however. Hiei left it to Kagome to explain that one. She didn't lie.

He was surprised.

And now that other fox was back in their damn lives. He had come to accept Shippo, but that Youko character was a different story. He wanted _his _Kagome.

His Kagome...He supposed it was true. She was giving herself to him with a passion that he could only place the word...he almost was afraid to admit this...love to. She was there for him on any occasion, whether he needed her mentally or physically it didn't matter. Or even if he truly needed her at all. At the drop of a hat she was willing to give him everything.

And at this thought, he wondered, just how much was he ready to give for her?


	7. Chapter 7

**_200 Years_**

_70 Years_

The damn lust was back, to take her. He could almost see her writhing beneath him mewling out his name, feel her clawing at his back. However, he was in battle at the moment, a small one he didn't need to use her for, unfortunately. He had come to realize, through her son rather than herself, that she didn't care for killing so much.

True, she would do it without batting an eye, she had to become use to it because of all those whom had sought her power. However, that didn't mean she liked it. So, now he was back to using her only when completely and utterly needed. Of course, seeing her take down a foe was an amazing turn on that had him taking her for a few hours after said battles, which was definitely a plus to using her, but if she didn't like it he felt a bit...guilty for using her.

Even if she knew that's why he wanted her to begin with.

He felt her heat up on his arm. Embarrassment? Why? She wasn't even talking to him at that moment... He suddenly made quick work of his enemies, leaping into a tree and running to a safe area before closing his eyes.

Where the hell was she?! He tracked her psych trail, which she always left for him to follow should she venture from her corner of his mind. He frowned when he realized she had completely left his mind. Who the hell was she with that could cause her to become embarrassed? The only time she'd really gotten this heated was ten years ago when they...

No.. she _wouldn't._

Would she?

No...no she just...couldn't. She'd never...

He immediately followed her trail into another's mind to see her dressed in her usual black dress, the edges of the skirt torn as always. Over that she wore the coat, which she was holding tighter around herself, fisting her hands in the front of it.

"You didn't have to bring that up, you know! I say no, I mean no! Yes, I do things with him, but that's our business, and to an extent, Shippo's. It doesn't mean I'm going to-to just go against my morals like that because you're trying to blackmail me into it, you jerk! I'm not ashamed of what I do with Hiei, and I wont be talked into doing something so stupid just because you can't do it on your own!" Kagome snapped, turning abruptly from the fox, only to see Hiei standing there. She blinked, blushed, and smiled almost shyly.

Hiei frowned and looked over to the silver fox behind Kagome. "What did you want with her?" He hadn't meant it to come out with that snarl, but damned if it did. Was he REALLY asking for her to give herself to him as she did for himself? If so, the kitsune would have to die, there was no way around it. Kagome was _his _woman.

Kagome immediately took her place by Hiei's side, clinging to his waist and burying her nose in the crook of his neck. She knew she only allowed her to smell his scent in the safety of their mind because she liked it, but now he wasn't allowing it. He was angry. She looked up at him and backed away with a small, but sad, murr. She then left to go take her place in his mind. Hiei felt bad for not allowing such a small thing then, but he was too pissed at the fox at the moment.

"Well, fox?!" Hiei snapped, and the kitsune snorted.

"Why do you care, pyro-pixie? It's not li-oh." He smirked suddenly and his golden eyes lit up. "What if I told you I wanted...sexual favors from her? That, maybe, she's already given them to me before?"

Hiei couldn't contain his rage, leaving Youko's mind, he opened his eyes and immediately began to race towards where the fox was hiding. His blade ignited into flame as he made the first strike, snarling as Youko dodged the attack almost too easily.

"So that's why." Youko murmured with a grin. He pulled out his whip, lashing out at the hybrid before willing vines to shoot after him from the left, then the right.

Hiei dodged them with a snort. "You think you can distract me that easily?"

He regretted those words when he dodged the right, right into the vines waiting behind him.

He was tied to a tree, his sword wrenched from his hand and his arms locked behind him. "You see, Hiei, I didn't want your dragon sexually, though the thought is appealing, she is much too fond of you to lay with me. I was going to blackmail her, letting the public know exactly what she, the dragon of the darkness flame, and the forbidden child did for fun, but she proudly admitted the fact. I knew you wouldn't go on this little adventure with me, not unless she wanted it, and all it would have taken was a few little lies on her part, but she's so unwilling to even lie to you. Why, I don't think either of you would willingly lie to each other! I think there's more behind your little play times than just sex, no, I think, you and she are in _love. _What an interesting bit of knowledge, don't you agree?"

Hiei snarled. "No one would believe it if you start a rumor like _that._"

"Oh, some would, Hiei, those desperate enough to believe, will. What will you do if they find a spell to separate you two, hm?" Youko asked, just as Kagome got a claw free of her bonds, lashing out at the kitsune whom threatened her relationship with Hiei. She'd kill him. She had to kill him.

"Oh, yes, I don't think either of you would like that too much...now...do we have a deal?" Youko asked and Hiei smirked.

"No."

Kagome retreated back into the bonds. _**WHAT?!**_He heard her snarl out and he grinned.

**Let me handle this, Kagome. Nothing will happen, there is no such spell, unless he can get it from that old dog of yours. **

_**Do you promise? **_She asked, unsure and scared of the threat. Hiei had seemed so angry and...maybe he didn't want her any more. He wasn't really using her much in battle, even if their sex life seemed to increase, maybe it was her imagination?

**I promise, you will be with me until either I die or you turn human once more. ** Hiei said and Kagome tightened her hold on his arm, giving him an affectionate hug around the bicep.

"What do you mean, no?" Youko asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Go ahead, take the dragon, lets see how well you do once she's completely free." Hiei said and Youko's eyes narrowed.

"All I have to do is find that binding spell you used before I unbound her from you. "

Hiei smirked. "You wouldn't last a half hour against her, and more than that, in order to tame her you need to be in hell. That is the only place the scroll works, and neither of us are going back there any time soon."

They glared at each other a long time before they noticed Shippo come into the clearing.

"Leave Mother and-" He caught himself. He hadn't been given permission to call Hiei by such a title yet. They hadn't officially mated anyway. "Hiei alone. He's telling you the truth, damn it, and you shouldn't have tried blackmailing Mom, now you're on her bad side."

Youko snorted. "Like I care..."

"Yeah, you do. Mom's too easy to fall for and you know it. Now leave them alone so we can go find someone ELSE to help. I heard of this bat youkai going around making a name for himself..." Shippo said, dragging his mentor and friend away by the arm.

Hiei, suddenly released when Youko was out of sight, let out a sigh of relief. **I told you that fox was trouble. Do you listen? No! You just have to go make friends with him!**

_**He's still curious is all, about me and my power. He's found out I'm not actually a dragon youkai, at the very least. He just doesn't know what I am. **_Kagome said as he closed his eyes. She smiled as she was pulled into his arms. It was so rare when he, himself, hugged _her. _But, it was very welcome.

**Baka onna, he's trying to take you from me. **Hiei murmured as his lips found the side of her neck. Her head tilted to the side and she was suddenly in that corset he loved to see. His tongue darted out, tasting her skin and she began to flush prettily.

_**No one can take me from you, Hiei. **_Her mind whispered as her hands began to wonder. As one slipped into the front of his pants his lips found hers, and his own hand went down to return the favor. **_No one. _**

**Only 130 more years and I can have her like this for real. **

He hadn't realized she heard him, but he had found her even more passionate that night, and he wished the mating mark he placed on her within their minds was truly a physical mark. She was his. That was all there was to it. No one else would have her, and if that damn fox didn't stop trying to take her away he was going to have his pelt as a damn rug.

Looking over to her he watched as she turned and smiled at him. Still nude, she rolled them over so she was on top. Four hours and she _still _wanted more?! Hiei smirked. Oh, maybe they should encounter the fox a bit more..If she's going to be _this _needy after being threatened with separation, maybe he should go about making enemies on purpose!

He moaned as she lowered herself onto him. Oh, he'd just think about it all later...


	8. Chapter 8

**_200 Years_**

_80 Years_

"_Don't you remember, mama?"_

Shippo's voice echoed in Kagome and Hiei's minds, both shocked, and a bit scared.

"_You said you met someone in your own time, you said...you said you thought you were in love with him...You said...You said your love for InuYasha didn't even seem to compare to what you felt for him..."_

Hiei shook his head with a snarl, not daring to close his eyes and face her right now. He had to give her time to think, to remember who this person was...and...if she...wanted to...to...

He paused mid thought and step, standing on the tree branch with his shoulders slumped in defeat. More than she loved the dog hanyou...huh?

Did...did she even....care about him enough to stay by his side once she was human again?

What if this someone shows up?

He wanted to scream...he wanted to let out all this anger and frustration building within him...he wanted to...kill. Taking off from his spot he sought out victims...he didn't care who or what they were.

Kagome _knew _Hiei was upset. His mind was vibrating in his fury and blood lust. Tears sprang into her eyes and she curled her form tightly in a ball. Why couldn't she remember? Why?

"_What about...HIM...mama?"_

"_Don't you remember, mama?"_

"_The guy!"_

"_No, not the weird Hobo guy InuYasha always ranted about, THE guy."_

"_But...you loved him."_

"_You said you met someone in your own time, you said...you said you thought you were in love with him...You said...You said your love for InuYasha didn't even seem to compare to what you felt for him..."_

"_Maybe...maybe you should try to remember...or...when you see him again...you may hurt someone else."_

She tucked her snout under the curl of her tail, tightening her already coiled and tense body. Who was it? Who?

_A flash of red and a small but awkward smile._

Who was it?

_An odd blue flower with a red center._

She closed her eyes and forced herself into a state of hibernation. She didn't want to know, damn it. She just...She just wanted to be with Hiei!

"_It's cold, go inside." A voice said, and hand was placed on the small of her back gently pressing her forward. She giggled._

"_I could just use you for warmth, you know." She said, looking back at the man. _

_He was in the shadow of the Goshinbaku, she couldn't see him well. He was taller than her, that much she could tell. In his hands was a small almost rose-like blue flower. The outer petals were dark navy blue, while the center petals were bright red, it was like god had painted the flower in their colors. _

"_I have somewhere to be, take this and go inside. I'll be back tonight."_

Her eyes shot open and she whimpered. **_I don't want to remember! I don't! I just want to be with Hiei!_**

It wasn't on purpose, that scared thought, but she had unknowingly reached out to him, and that was enough. Hiei slit the throat of the bear he had found before racing off, away from the carcass. It would draw youkai soon, he needed somewhere safe.

As soon as he found it, the clearing, _their _clearing, he closed his eyes.

**Kagome.**

She looked up at him, and he took in the pitiful sight. The dragon of the darkness flame, curled up, almost looking like a knot, crying. He strode forward, reaching out for her. Immediately she shifted into her human form, wearing black clothing that looked too large for her.

She was scared enough that she wanted to disappear in the darkness of his mind.

She raced forward, throwing herself into his chest and he grabbed a fistful of her hair, tilting her head back.

"You are **MINE**." He snarled at her before diving in for a bruising kiss. Her mouth opened up for him, and his tongue took action immediately. He felt her tongue scrape over his canine, and he tasted her delicious blood. Suckling on her tongue, he allowed for a low rumbling growl to pour out before pulling away.

Looking down at her flushed face he watched as her tongue shot out and ran over her lip. A nervous habit, he knew, but that didn't make it any less tantalizing. He smirked when he saw the corset, and used his claws to slice through the strings in the back. He watched as it fell off and disappeared into nothing.

Slowly, his hands ran up her sides, his claws barely grazing her skin. She shivered delightfully at his touch, and felt herself heat up in her want. His fingers grazed the skin just beneath her breasts, teasing her. Her own hands were already undoing the front of his cloak, and he allowed her to pull that and his shirt off before he continued, lowering his mouth to kiss just below her ear, then down her throat. As they did this, they slowly fell back, Kagome's back to the ground, and Hiei resting comfortably between her thighs.

He paused only briefly, purposely teasing her by breathing onto her cleavage, then one rosy bud. **Do you want me, miko?** He watched as it pebbled up almost immediately, begging for the hot mouth that lingered less than an inch above it. _**Hiei, please!**_ He didn't need any more encouragement, nipping and suckling on the sensitive bud while he pinched and gently rolled the other between his fingertips.

She threw her head back and gasped for breath, her eyes closing as she focused on his mouth, his touch.

_**Hiei. **_

**Good girl. **He purred at her, loving knowing it was definitely him on her mind. Switching from one breast to the other, he repeated his earlier attention. His free hand slid down her firm stomach, sliding into the black thong and finding that little gem.

_**Oh god... **_Her mind's whisper was accompanied by the arching of her back and a soft mewl. She never could keep her thoughts to herself when it came to this particular activity. He chuckled as he impatiently tore the scrap of fabric from her, not even bothering to watch as it disappeared before his hand returned her, sliding between her moist folds.

He groaned and slid down her body, pulling her legs over his shoulders as his tongue darted forth to taste her.

Or how he imagined her to taste, he couldn't tell, he had tried figuring out how they felt so _alive _during any activity that happened there in his mind, and the only thing he could come up with was their minds were simply imagining how such things would feel.

He licked his lips at the taste of her, and teasingly allowed his breath to caress her thighs. _**Damn it, Hiei! **_Her mind growled as her hips lifted up invitingly. Well if she was going to be _this _impatient... He smirked and slid back up her body, her legs still over his shoulders.

"What do you want, little miko?" He purred against her lips, and enjoyed seeing her shiver. She was so easily aroused it was amusing. He ground his hips to hers, allowing her a taste of what was to come. "Is this what you want?"

_**Oh god... **_"H...Hiei...please!"**_ I want him inside me NOW! _**She stuttered out, and he chuckled.

"Please what, Ka-go-me?" He asked, drawing out her name and delightfully watching her eyes darken with passion just at the way he had said it. Gods he loved the look in her eyes when she was turned on.

_**Fuck me. **_Her mind said, her voice deep and husky in her aroused state. Her own voice sent delicious waves of excitement down his spine. Skipping straight to the good part today? He couldn't blame her, after that news from her kit he wanted to feel as one as well.

He positioned himself and slowly slid himself inside her tight passage, hissing with pleasure as he felt her purposely manipulate the muscles, squeezing him for a second.

**Mine. **She heard his mind whisper and she grabbed his hair, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. He never did like her taking command, but he allowed for it when he heard her own response.

"All yours. _Only _yours." She murmured against his lips, earning another deep kiss from him as he slowly began to thrust. _**Gods he feels so damn good... **_

He smiled and couldn't help but think the same of her. She was so tight, so wet, so responsive, and only for him. He buried his face into the crook of her neck as he thrust faster, nipping and suckling her just where he would mark her when she was free of this damn curse.

And he _would _mark her, damn it, come hell or high water, he'd make her utterly and completely his in all ways. He gave a rather rough thrust as if to emphasize his point, if only to himself. _**Oh gods that felt good!**_

He smirked and bit her as he gave a few more rough thrusts. _**Almost...Almost! **_"HIEI!" _**HIEI!**_

He snarled as he spilled his seed into her, biting into her again. She was _his _damn it! No past fucking love was going to take her from him—_ever. _If he had to he'd _kill _the other male before he came in contact with her past self! All his, every last inch, every last piece of her damn soul was his for the taking and no one was going to come between them.

He allowed her legs to fall from his shoulders, wrapping comfortably around him as her fingers entwined themselves with his. She smiled at him and as her walls stopped their movements she began moving against him, starting it all over again. Tonight was definitely going to be nice and long...

But, still, he swore to himself he'd kill whom ever this man was, and steal her heart before she even becomes the dragon.


	9. Chapter 9

**200 Years**

_90 Years_

There are times...even without an actual body...a woman's needs just can't be met. This was one of those times, Kagome realized. She was very, very use to Hiei coming to her just about every time she needed a little...help...in that department, but, with bounty hunters after his head, Hiei just couldn't take the time to rest, much less become distracted. It had been a while since they had been to their clearing...She missed it.

But, she supposed, it couldn't be helped. Hiei's reputation was growing and there was a hefty bounty on his head already, there wouldn't be nearly as much alone time as they had had in the past. She seriously wished she hadn't wasted those earlier years, maybe by now she'd have had her fill of him and wouldn't need to resort to this.

She didn't really know how to go about it, truthfully. Yes she knew her buttons, it's just...Hiei always did that _for _her. Though, her needs just grew just thinking about it. She had decided to try to hide from Hiei while she did this, it was...embarrassing that she couldn't control herself. More than that, she felt like it was something she shouldn't ever have to do...but...desperate times call for desperate measures.

She fell backwards, sliding down a mental barrier she had formed. Though Hiei could get through any barrier he so chose, she was in the farther reaches of his mind. If he got the free time to suddenly get to her, he had the time to _play _with her.

She licked her lips at the thought. Slowly, she parted her legs and her clothing disappeared. One hand slowly came up to fondle a breast, deliberately roughly, as Hiei would have. He always got so impatient now that they had so little time to themselves. She smirked at the thought and rolled her head back as she closed her eyes.

Her other hand slid down her stomach, caressing it, as if tasting her skin before reaching that ever sensitive nub between her folds. She allowed her middle finger to graze over it, teasing it with a barely there touch.

Just like those butterfly kisses of his.

She bit her lip and wished it were his butterfly kisses. It just wasn't the same.

A ripple ripped through the barrier and her eyes shot open to meet...Hiei's.

"I _told _you we'd be finding shelter soon. You couldn't wait?" He growled out and she blushed heavily.

"You said that last time...and the time before...I miss you...us..." Kagome whimpered out and he shook his head with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." He murmured before moving over to her and kneeling between her legs, pressing his hands on her thighs and bringing his tongue to her nether lips. He tasted her with a frown, upset at himself for neglecting her for so long. Denying them both. He had been having fun running, purposely getting caught half the time to bring on a fight. He should have realized she had grown dependent on him, even more so now that she couldn't see her son nearly as often.

"_Hiei..._" _**My Hiei. **_She had yet to realize how much she truly broadcasted her thoughts at times like this... but that's okay. He liked hearing her claim on him. _**He's so good...oh gods... **_Plus it was definitely a nice ego booster.

His tongue plunged deeper within her and he brought her knees up over his shoulders, using one hand to play with her clit and the other to stroke her thigh. She squirmed under his touch.

By gods he loved it when she squirmed.

-----

A/N

Yes, short chapter. Late. I know. Writer's block is evil!!! I'm trying hard to write! I promise I am!!! :( 3 3 3 I love you all and thank you all for reviewing!!

This chapter is dedicated to Whispering Kage, KibaSin, Madmiko, and Akuma-Chibi~! Why? Kage and Akuma inspired this chapter. Kiba and MadMiko are always, always cheering me on, boosting my ego as a writer! :D I love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN**_

_**I KNOW Hiei's suppose to get the Jagan eye after the loss of the Hiroseki, and that he's suppose to get the dragon during the dark tournament, but for my story Hiei got the Jagan eye to specifically to find his family and kill them all—later to simply watch Yukina. And, of course, went in search of power like the good little thief he is :D**_

_**This Chapter is dedicated to Keiji, who lost her own "Hiroseki" recently. I just hope she can find her "Kagome." And KibaSin, whom gave me the episode that the Hiroseki loss was in(Episode 100 XD), and also I'm hoping she's not going to sit back and poke fun at me later cuz I called her while I was drunk...Who am I kidding here?! XD But yeah, it was amusing talking to her drunk. I'll probably do it again actually. Her giggles make me giggle!  
**_

_**200 Years**_

_100 Years_

One Hundred Years. They had been together, in a way, for one _hundred _years. In her mind, Kagome's former human self resurfaced, just a bit, to scream that this fact, this snippet of information, was important. She wasn't really all that sure why it was so damn important to her, but...she wanted to celebrate. Too bad it was kind of hard when your other half was fighting youkai.

Kagome's thought process froze when the youkai's sword cut through the cord of the necklace, and the Hiroseki flew from it's proper place around his neck...into the raging river below. His mind was racing as he slaughtered the enemy, and looked down upon the water below.

He...wanted it back.

He really, _really _wanted it back.

Somewhere along the line it had some how become important to him. It held the promise to kill those wretched ice maidens whom had abandoned him. It attracted enemies, helping with his training. It had become the focus of his attention when he was confused or angry, though Kagome had been taking over that roll little by little.

Narrowing his eyes he turned his back to the river that had carried away his precious gem. It was long gone by now.

Soon, he found himself finding shelter to bask in the warmth of Kagome. He found himself wrapped up in her arms, leaning against her, as he thought.

"....Hiei?" She spoke after the silence finally got to her. It never took long, she was heavily dependent on him for interaction now that only Youko could really find them during their peaceful moments.

"Hn." He had to force the response, she knew. He was upset, and would pout much like a child and stew in his anger for a bit. Nuzzling her face into his hair, she gently kissed the top of his head before resting her chin there.

"We'll always be together right? I mean, after I get my body back?" She asked and Hiei gave a snort.

"Baka onna." He had decided long ago he'd stay by her side, what kind of answer was she looking for? She knew he wouldn't leave, right?

"I guess I am..." She muttered, more to herself than him, but tightening her grip on him.

Hiei wouldn't realize until much later she had taken it the wrong way. By then, the damage was done, she really thought he may leave. The question became one of the ones that would repeat over time, though his answer would change to 'hai', she would always get that flashback of when she first asked.

Though, with the loss of the stone, and her increasing need for his touch, the hundredth year marked a turning point in which they would rely more on each other. More than physically, emotionally they came to need each other's presence.

And the only other who knew was Youko Kurama, and he wasn't telling a soul.

* * *

**AN**

**Because I got such GREAT reviews I ended up writing another chapter :D Thank you MadMiko, Sable Scribe, SuicidalxDolly, vickay, Valleygoat, xXxRainxXxDancerxXx, and KibaSin for reviewing! I have to say that reviews are my favorite part of writing. I feel better about myself, and how my writing is progressing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**200 Years**_

**Hiei Telepathic Speak**

_**Kagome Telepathic Speak**_

**Kurama Telepathic Speak**

_**Shippo Telepathic Speak**_

"Anyone Talking"

_Direct thoughts_

_**110th Year**_

January 1st

_**Mama, what are you doing for New Years? You always use to celebrate, before, right? Shouldn't you pick up some of your old habits before returning to your body?**_

Kagome had agreed to this, knowing she'd have to learn to fit in with ningen again, eventually. She had asked Shippo to remind her of each coming holiday, this year, and they would celebrate them all in one way or another. However, Shippo's question got Kagome and Hiei both thinking. Would...things change that much when she returned to being a ningen? Hiei was sure that it would, but he'd still be right there beside her, no matter what.

Kagome, however, began to worry, even as she held a small celebration with Hiei, Shippo, Kurama, and Kuronue, she wondered if Hiei could stand her ningen self. She may even have to act like her former self, for school and maybe even in front of her family. She had been...naive then...from what she could remember, and what Shippo had told her.

_**Will you...stay with me? **_It was a question she'd asked a few times now, it brought up some depressing feelings, but also some nicer memories.

**Hai. **Came the answer, without a pause before hand for the first time. He had finally gotten use to holding back the insults, even though Hiei thought she should know the answer by now, if he said 'baka onna' again it could have negative effects on her again.

**If he won't, I certainly will! ** Came the voice of Youko as the small party began settling down. Hiei gave a low growl, hating that the fox could enter their link so casually. He was having more trouble getting in lately, but he'd figure out an easier way in soon enough. Hiei decided it was time to up his mental barriers again.

February 14th

"I heard today was a special day for Kagome." Kuronue said from outside the barrier Hiei had set up so he could release Kagome.

Shippo nodded. "Hai, today's Valentines' Day, a day for girls to show their love..." Shippo couldn't help think back to his lost mate and child. He had always celebrated Valentine's and White day... But he had only recently began dating another, though...she was distinctly older...she understood his pain. Standing, he stretched before turning to leave. _**I'm heading off, I've got some plans! Ja ne!**_

The dragon of the darkness flame turned her head, her eyes locking onto Shippo's retreating back. _**Have fun, Shippo! **_She chirped before turning back to Hiei and focusing on their training once more. If there was one thing Hiei always loved, it was fighting. Ducking her head, she dodged him as he came at her with a flame covered fist.

**What's this Valentine's Day the bat and the brat were mumbling about? **Hiei asked and Kagome faltered when bringing up a flame from her throat. Stopping to give loud, flaming bursts while she coughed, she plopped down on her haunches and shook her head.

_**Its a ningen holiday that isn't really important. It's tradition that a female make the male she wishes to be with a special expensive sweet, or, if she was really in love with him, make the sweet herself. There are less expensive sweets to buy for male friends, but it's mostly a day for confessions and romance. **_Her red eyes softened then and she lowered her head to look him in the eyes. **_Why do you think I wanted to train? I can't make you anything, not until I get my body back, I wanted to do something for you... _**He knew she hadn't meant to broadcast those last thoughts as she jerked her head back, her eyes surprised. He sighed and walked forward, gently touching her muzzle. _**Not that I'm that attached to you, I know how we'll end up in different worlds completely in the end, and it's not like--**_

**Kagome, calm down. We'll be fine, don't worry so much.**

Hiei then turned to glare at Kuronue and Youko, whom were whispering right outside the barrier. Obviously loud enough for him to hear.

"So what're they talkin' about?"

"Apparently she's seducing him with violence."

"Oh? That's interesting, and I thought those rumors weren't true."

"I, as well, but I can _smell _him from here."

"Ah, and his heart rate picked up, too!" Kuronue said, his ears twitching.

Hiei growled low in his throat, lifting his arm for Kagome. "Lets get out of here, unless you're not going to stop me from slitting their throats."

Kagome smiled as she began to snake around his arm. _**Well, it was certainly a fun idea they had...**_

**Later.**

**Awe, don't be so shy, you two!**

**Get out of my fucking head, fox!**

March 14th

**So, today is that White Day thing? **Hiei grumbled, wondering what the hell he should do. Kagome gave a nod and snuggled closer to him.

Today she was in a happier mood, dressed in a light blue sundress with a black lace half jacket over it. The dress itself had a black floral pattern that wrapped around from the bottom left to the right side of her waist, ending with a small ribbon that trailed down her right to her thigh. She had no shoes, only thigh high black stockings that was constantly drawing his attention to her legs. All in all she was, for the lack of a better word, cute. She even had her hair in pigtails, too.

_**You don't have to do anything, so don't worry about it, okay? **_She said and he snorted, tugging her hair from the pigtails.

**If you won't tell me how this ningen holiday works, we'll just have to make a tradition of our own. **He said, watching as her eyes lit up with excitement and her outfit slowly beginning to morph.

_**I have a feeling I'm really going to like this much better...**_

April 1st

Shippo gulped as Hiei and Kagome glared at him. Maybe leaving behind that special flower Kagome had described as an April Fool's joke wasn't the best idea.

Hiei bared his teeth at the boy. "You have until the barrier falls to escape, boy."

Kagome was already slithering onto his arm, and Shippo knew the barrier would come down when she was fully attached and covered. He ran.

_**Shippo... **_His mother's angry voice echoed in his head. He cursed himself. He really, really shouldn't have done that.

May 3rd

"If I remember right, today's going to be the Constitution Memorial Day of Japan, one day." Kagome said as she lounged lazily in the field, stretching out almost it's entire length. She had grown in strength, recently, and so her body grew to accommodate that power.

"Hn."

She closed her eyes and thought back, able to pull up one very old memory.

_Kagome giggled as she gave her toddler brother a small red bean bun. "Here, Souta!" She said with a smile. She watched as he clumsily ate it, spilling red bean paste all over his shirt. She giggled. "Mama, mama, he's cute!"_

"_Well, he is you're brother, of course he is!" Her mother replied, straightening her daughter's kimono. "One day, you'll be a mama and you'll be saying how cute your own children are, isn't that right, Grandpa?"_

"_Eh?! Kagome's too young for such thoughts!" The elderly man grouched, raising a fist. "Kagome, if you have babies before you marry, a youkai will come and take it away from you!" _

_Kagome paled. "Y-Youkai!?" _

Kagome began laughing. Back then, she was so naïve!

Hiei looked at her strangely, but said nothing as she relayed the memory. He chuckled. Yes, and here she was practically a youkai herself now.

June 18th

It was International Picnic Day today, not that Kagome could celebrate it, really. She had taken this holiday for granted, growing up, and celebrated it only twice with Shippo. She watched through Hiei's eyes as Shippo had a picnic with Ayame. She still couldn't believe he was dating Ayame, of all people. Ayame had lost Kouga, and was old enough to be his mother, but he didn't seem to mind. Nor did he seem to mind her two children-- Midori and Akamaru. Midori had her father's black hair, but her mother's striking green eyes, which stood out even more with the dark clothing she always wore. Akamaru, true to his name, had bright red hair and green eyes, making him look almost like a crossbreed of Shippo and Kouga.

Kagome sighed. She wished so badly she could hold the two children who may essentially become her grandbabies.

July 25th

Today was a strange holiday, as far as Hiei was concerned. A holiday for sewing? Threading the Needle day had two meanings, he preferred the solving a difficult issue over the sewing, but Kagome preferred the sewing. And now, here she was, talking him into sewing something special on the inside of his jacket so no one could see it.

He grumbled, annoyed that he was actually doing this, but she really wanted to celebrate some how...and could only do so through him. And so, in the end, he had sewn 'KH' into the fabric with gray-blue thread. Of course it was Kagome Higurashi's initials, but could also stand for Kagome Hiei as well.

He almost blushed at the thought that he'd done something slightly...romantic in a way.

He was getting soft. Again.

August 25th

Now here was a holiday he could learn to love. Kiss and make up day. Kagome was being unusually affectionate in all ways, making up for whatever wrongs towards him she could think of. Of course, he didn't mind the affection, especially since the annoying foxes and that bat weren't around today.

He sighed, though. The closer they became, the more he wanted to actually start a family with her. 90 Years to go.. Only 90 more years...

Hiei smirked upon deciding something. In ninety years, Kagome Higurashi would become pregnant with his child, and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it!

September 8th

Hiei couldn't remember the last time he felt so fucking embarrassed. Today was National Literacy Day, and here he was learning to read the Japanese language for the first time. Not only had Kagome decided to help him learn to read and write, but she had gotten Shippo so she could resume his studies as well.

He glared as the brat presented her with a four page long story he wrote. He knew how to write more than she had taught, because of Youko Kurama and a bit of learning from Sesshoumaru...but not in 'modern' terms like she knew he'd have to learn eventually. Where as Hiei could barely write out the alphabet now.

Sometimes, life was just cruel.

October 16th

Today turned out to be another holiday Kagome was sure Hiei'd eventually come to love. World Food Day. Today, Shippo decided he was going to make Hiei some hand made Ramen noodles, just because he found out Kagome could taste things Hiei ate, if she really wanted.

One day...she'd cook a new thing for him every time this holiday came around. She'd learn to cook the best meals...just for him.

November 25th

Thanksgiving Day. An American holiday that Kagome had decided they just _had _to celebrate with Shippo, Youko, Ayame, Kuronue, and anyone that they decided to bring along. This resulted in mayhem.

The entire wolf clan was there, under Ayame's invitation. Shippo had invited Jinenji and Shiori, old hanyou friends from days long forgotten by Kagome, apparently. Youko and Kuronue brought their entire theiving band, as well.

Now, Yomi was being screamed at by Ayame for trying to steal something from her pack, Shippo looked ready to murder Youko for not warning his group not to try anything, Jinenji was stammering as Shiori openly flirted with him, and Hiei, himself, was about ready to kill them all.

It'll be fun, his ass.

December 25th

Hiei decided he absolutely hated this holiday. Not only was this the second year in a row that Kagome had managed to get him to buy her 'little Shippo' a gift, but the others as well. Muttering about baka females, he shoved the gifts all to Shippo, whom would give them out to everyone.

He hated ningen holidays as a general rule, he decided, but...he would continue to celebrate some of them...for her.

-*-*-*-

A/N

This chapter is for vickay, kibasin, madmiko, and whispering kage. These four have totally been completely and utterly awesome.

Here's why:

Vickay sent a wonderful review that spurred this chapter, though it's only 5 pages long. The review mentioned she had exams, which reminded me of school, which in turn made me think of holidays. I don't exactly know which are really celebrated in Japan, but I went online and found a holiday for every month! So, thanks for inspiring me Vickay! 3 much love to you!

Kiba's always inspiring me to draw something or other, and recently sent me ideas for Hiei/Kagome drawings! Maa, that woman is awesome! She sent me a blue kitty hat! XD I never take it off now XD But she's always getting plot bunnies from me, though I think I drive her up the wall with them all sometimes XD

MadMiko's been superly amazing from the start! This story, as a whole, is dedicated to her because she's always been an ego booster for me! 3 X3 Don't worry, MadMiko, I'm still working on that Doujin...I'm just being more careful about it this time around 3 I want it perfect :D

KAGE! I absolutely love this woman! Always amused by me and amusing me in turn with perviness XD Recently me and her plotted out random Xmen characters/Kagome fics, which she's writing 3 I just edit them X3

Thanks to all these reviewers for chapter ten!: XD with notes to all XD

Vickay (WAIIII you read it all over agains! You know I totally wuvz ya)

Kibasin (evil woman. I gonna has to draw crying Kagome now, but it'll come with a story too, most likely...)

MadMiko (3 3 3 always love your reviews! X3 You read into things more than most ppl!)

Whispering Kage ( ( . )( . ) XD)

lady sesshoumaru-sama (Updates YAY! XD)

hiei's lover ( :D Updated!)

ashie-loves-hiei-and-kags(--lol I love this sn XD)

crazyness101 ( :D I try my best to keep writing and drawing as much as possible!)

merlyn1382 (X3 see, see? Update of awesomes.)

demonic cho (MORE awesomes! XD)

Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis(holy crap you have a long sn XD I love it XD)

Rea(SEE?! I made LONGER chapter! No cries!)

Hypnotized Angel (XD heres more yummies!)

KagHieiLuver (We'll just have to see X3 I'm not much of a planner, you know!)

hellfire95X (Maa, thank you! I always aim to please!)

xXxRainxXxDancerxXx (XD If you could completely understand everything someone says at all times the fun kind of drains out of a relationship! Fights, misunderstandings, surprises in general can spice up a relationship and make it more fun! XD I actually enjoy fighting with my hubby in the end X3)

j.d.y. (Maa, don't feel bad, everything brings them closer 3 especially the bad things)

selene-dark-moon (X3 WOOO I UPDATED XD)

Shiori Yume (X3 90 more!)

SuicidalxDolly (UpDaTeD 3)--zomg! There were 20 reviewers last chapter! 3 I feel so happy!


	12. Chapter 12

120th Year

FOR: RainDancer! LOL **AN UPDATE YAY**

There was something about the number 12 that made the dragon think. She hadn't voiced this to Hiei, however, it felt as if she were forgetting something important.

It took a long while, it had been nearly the end of November, to ask the two that may know a little something.

At the time, she hadn't thought it to be important.

At the time, she thought it had just become a small obsession, trying to figure it out.

But, when Shippo gently told her the truth, when a small memory hit her with such force she was physically in pain...

"MOVE!" Hiei had yelled, throwing Shippo as far as possible and bracing himself against the dark flames that fanned out, hissing as her roar of pain echoed over the land.

He watched as the dragon collapsed to the ground and sobs rang out.

The last time she had seen her brother, she promised to be there for his twelfth birthday party.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Chapters will be shorter due to my life style at the moment, I really apologize for that! However, I will try to make them as long as I possibly can! :) Everything I write is spur of the moment things, so yeah lol sometimes they may be a little long, other times they will be short n sad!

For anyone who was confused in the last chapter: Kagome has had no memories of many past experiences up until this point. Her blood relations were all forgotten, leaving behind blurs in her mind. Important things that she once found important leaves a small stain in her memory, and it takes a lot to remember it.

Souta was very dear to her.

130th Year

Hiei hadn't quite thought it strange that Youko hadn't come to them in nearly nine years now, but Kagome was agitated. She liked knowing that those that were _hers _were safe.

It took several months to hunt him down, with Shippo tagging along with them, using his senses, as a kitsune, to hunt him down through the various plants he had altered, used, or spoke to. They'd come to find that Youko's best friend, the one he trusted and cared for more than anything, had died.

And Youko Kurama was being hunted by the Reikai.

Kagome's worries were magnified by the fact that the plants would not tell them more than that, apparently becoming depressed as they asked of what happened to him. They wouldn't speak, only move slightly to point them the right way.

Shippo assured her he wasn't dead, if he was, those plants could not have his lingering energies in them.

Hiei was even starting to worry by this time.

He hated the fox, really, he did! He simply...could not bare Kagome's sad face. There, in the world they created within their minds, she was most often wearing a dark blue dress, torn in several places, with a white fox pelt draped over her shoulders.

She would hold it carefully, pressing her face into the fur and stare off at nothing.

It bothered Hiei she cared so much for the fox, but, she assured him it was nothing but friendship.

As they came upon the small forest, they had to speak to the plants to gain access. They almost didn't want to let them in, telling them they would eat them if they came too close. However, when they realized the party was here to help, as they focused on what was best, the plants began letting them through.

Kagome could almost swear she could hear their whispers, wondering if they had done what was right.

When they reached his clearing, Youko looked up at them with dull, lifeless eyes.

Kagome forced her way into his mind, pulling Hiei along with her.

He watched as she embraced the other man, cooing at him as if he were a wounded child. He watched as Youko, in full fox form, cried out in pain and curled around her.

She accepted his need for her presence and for the next several days, Hiei watched as he was ignored in favor of helping the spirit fox over come his pain.

On the fourth day, she came back to his mind, her clothing changing to an angry red dress and a black tail lashing agitatedly behind her. "Th-That stupid fox!" she yelled, ranted, a light blush on her face. "As if that'd ever happen! That jerk!" She yelled, pretty much to herself as she made her way to her area, intent on being alone.

"What happened?" Hiei finally asked, just before she stepped foot in her area. She turned to him and blushed.

"..." She mumbled something he couldn't hear, and he raised a brow at her. "He said if I stayed over there any longer he'd test just how loyal I was to you, okay!" She snapped, hands on her hips. "I didn't think much of it at first and then he decided to fantasize—WITH ME THERE! ABOUT ME!"

Hiei frowned, but inwardly he was pleased she had left.

"HONESTLY! As if I'd do ANYTHING like that with him!"

"Like...what?" Hiei asked, feeling himself smirk as her face darkened.

"I'm not telling you! You'll try to get me to do something along the lines if you knew!"

That's when said fox entered, smirking. "Would you like to know? Here, I'll show you."

An image showed itself in Hiei's mind that disturbed him, angered him, yet intrigued him. Youko was sitting, Kagome with her back pressed to his chest, his hands holding her legs up as he thrust into her...in front of a mirror. Forcing her to watch herself be fucked.

Kagome screamed in anger and embarrassment and was gone, placing barriers around herself and keeping her mind off limits to both males.


	14. Chapter 14

_**200 Years**_

_140 Years_

Kagome's entire being shook as she let loose a terrifying roar. Flames flickered away from her body, killing anyone it touched. Hiei kept his arm out, a hand steadying his arm as he fought to control the power that was Kagome.

_I love you, Hiei. _

It had been a quiet thought, at the time, and well over a year ago, but it had meant so much to him. He was unsure she had ever meant for him to hear what he already knew, but she never let on any hint of it, so he remained silent. He could wait for her to purposely tell him, but until then he would do what he could for her.

And, for now, that meant battling with allies without killing them.

She surged forth, her claws and teeth ripping into several youkai that had come for the price on Youko Kurama's head. Apparently Reikai had put up a pretty hefty bounty on the fox's head recently, and many thought they could take him.

One went for Shippo, but the red fox took to the air with one graceful leap...just as Kagome came crashing down on top of the enemy with a snarl.

Her head turned and Shippo sighed in relief, Hiei was controlling the power that was Kagome well. One day, maybe, they'd be able to talk without the barrier between them.

The dragon stopped briefly, eyes staring at a figure in the fray. Silver flashed with a splash of red and the miko gone dragon was ecstatic.

**It's him! I see him! **

Her body coiled around him—one of the only beings in existence that could live perfectly fine when she touched him. Her muzzle slid under his arm, and she slid away, dragging her body under the same arm as he growled at her for killing off his prey.

"Miko." It was the only word he said to her, but it brought back old memories, of a time long past.

**Lord Sesshoumaru.**

A familiar face in a sea of strangers.

She made her way back to Hiei, leaving the rest to the reliable old dog. He would make sure they got the hint.

No one will take the fox today. Hiei turned his head, taking in the wounded fox behind him.

He was still being careless, after ten years.

_Hiei, please, we can't let them get to him, no matter what! He's a jerk, but he's my friend!_

…_Fine._

_Thank you! I love you, Hiei._

She had been right, he would have never survived this attack if it weren't for them. He was being foolish, mourning so long. He had even disbanded his group of bandits. Did he even do anything anymore other than sulk and wait for Kagome to come visit him? The only other that tended to him was Shippo...

Sesshoumaru's fighting came to a halt as the last one fell, and he walked over to the kitsune, eyes glowing with slight anger.

"Stand."

Youko looked up at him with bared teeth.

"This Sesshoumaru will not tell you again." Sesshoumaru's voice was sharp as he issued his command, looking down at the fox with contempt.

Youko slowly stood, wavering slightly on his feet.

Hiei felt Kagome reach out to him for support. She wanted to know the fox would be okay.

He couldn't promise anything.


	15. Chapter 15

_**200 Years**_

_150 Years_

Youko had died during the years that passed, they had been unable to get all of the hunters on time. Kagome had cried for hours until Youko's soul drifted around them.

He was going to ningenkai to find a body and recover.

Kagome was glad. He would live on, in a way.

She wondered what was going on in ningenkai now, as she had long forgotten her history studies. Fifty more years. Fifty more years and maybe she could—she was snapped from her thoughts as Hiei's lips ghosted over her spine, his hands tracing over the tail she had at the moment. She licked her lips and a blush began forming on her cheeks. Her attire began to change, and as soon as it materialized it was ripped from her body.

"You are mine." He murmured into her ear, and she nodded breathlessly as his hand cupped a breast, the other sliding down her stomach slowly.

His thoughts had drifted back to her mysterious suitor she would be 'in love' with. He couldn't allow that to happen—ever.

His fingers slipped into her folds, toying with the small bundle of nerves there. She gasped and her legs gave out from underneath her, but that was fine. They sat on the ground and Hiei held one of her legs in his hand while the other continued.

She gasped and panted, her hips bucking against his hand, wanting more. He smirked and nipped at her neck. "Mine." He said, bringing his fingers to his mouth.

Kagome watched as he tasted her and licked her lips. He smirked, teasingly bringing his face close to hers as he moved to sit between her legs.

"Yours..." She breathed and his lips captured hers, just as he pressed the tip of his cock inside of her.

She didn't wait for him, instead she grabbed his shoulders and pressed him back, bringing him completely inside of herself and rolling her hips. "A-Ah!" She gasped out, her hands on his chest as she continued. "Hiei!"

He moaned as she rode him, wondering what her rush was, but not caring too much as he flipped them, bringing her legs up over his shoulders as he drove his cock deeper into her. "Damn it, Kagome." He cursed, having wanted to tease her for a good long time before fucking her like this.

"I-I!" She let out a gasping mewl, her mind unable to focus as pleasure began to override everything. "Hiei! I'm-!" She moaned as his fingers attacked her clit, and she rode the orgasm blissfully.

He gave three last powerful thrusts as he came, growling. "Mine." He snarled as the intense feelings began to give way, and she smiled up at him. "Always."

His eyes softened considerably. He shouldn't have taken her in that frame of mind, he did now and then, and she understood, but still, he never felt right about doing so in the end. "I'm sorry." He murmured, letting her legs down before pressing a kiss to her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes.

"You shouldn't be." She said, kissing his jaw softly. He chuckled, laying down beside her.

"So you say."

"Never question my infinite knowledge!" She said with a smiled and his tongue swiped over her nose.

"Hai, hai, dragon. I will, however, question if you're satisfied with just that." He purred and Kagome smiled.

"I don't know...maybe we should go a few more rounds just in case." Kagome said with a wink, causing him to laugh.

They loved each other deeply, and still had never actually told each other, Kagome realized.

"Hiei?" She asked as his lips pressed to her neck in a light kiss.

"Hn? Busy." He teased, running a tongue along her neck.

She giggled, running a hand down his spine, causing him to pull away for a moment. She wanted to see his face. "I love you."

Hiei's eyes grew dark and he looked down at her with a smile that quite simply made everything she'd been through over the years worth it. "Hn...And I, you."

Her lips caught his and Hiei found that he had pretty much been pounced on by his woman. As they kissed, naked and comfortable, Hiei's thoughts lingered slightly to his earlier issue.

If you love me, what will happen when you see _him_?


End file.
